Abley Summers
Abley Isabelle Summers is a main character in Glee: Soul Talent. ''She is a sophomore at William McKinley High School and is an active member in the Glee Club, New Directions. Abley makes her first apperance in The Next Generation. In the beginning of Season 4, Abley dates Toronto Makes, but then develops romantic feelings for Nash Forbes. When Abley kisses Nash, she breaks up with Toronto and then has to deal with all the drama between her and Nash and Ivy. '''Abley' is portrayed by Taylor Swift. Season 4 The Next Generation Abley is first seen in the cafeteria with her two friends, Luna and Madison. They were talking about Glee. Abley spots Nash and they both are staring at each other until Luna breaks her trance. Abley is then in her room with her boyfriend Toronto, Luna, and Madison, who are all watching The Vow. Toronto says the movie sucks and is going home. When Luna asks why Abley's dating Toronto, Abley doesn't answer. Abley auditions for the Gle club by singing Thinking of You by Katy Perry. After Mr. Schue tells all the auditionees they're in, Mr. Schue describes Abley as a "sweet, pure, and innocent". This Means War Abley explains in a voiceover about what love means to her. Overall, she says that she doesn't feel any emotions when she's with Toronto. Abley then says that she has some attraction to Nash, even though he's not what she would go for usually. She then sings Fallin' For You. Takes Two to Fall In Love Abley and Nash are assigned partners for duets week. Abley gets all giddy and happy. The two are in the choir room. They pratice Half Of My Heart. The two take a break. Abley tells Nash that he's good and didn't expect people like him to join Glee. Nash tells Abley his life story. After, Abley leans in and kisses him, not knowing why she did, but knowing that the kiss is pure magical. Caught up in the moment, neither realize the kiss was photographed by an anonymous person. The kiss breaks when Nash runs away, confused. Suspicion Abley is in Glee when she has a voice over about the kiss with Nash. She feels horrible for what she did, but on the other side, Abley wants to be happy, and basically says that Nash makes her happy. When Ivy joins Glee, Abley feels even worse. Later on, Abley calls Madison and Luna. She confesses that she kissed Nash. Madison wants to tell Piper to make her jealous, but Abley convinces Madison not to. Memories Abley and Liam are paired together. Abley knows she makes Nash jealous by being with Liam when they're in the parking lot. She feels guilty for liking that she makes Nash jealous. Abley then has a wave of intense feelings for Nash that she says she's never felt with anyone else. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Abley, Madison, and Luna are in Glee rehearsal talking about their insecurities. Bent, Chase, and Chris join in where they all learn about Chris' crush on Justin Halbourne. Abley is one to object when Savannah tells the New Directions about her secrets idea. When Savannah's idea goes, Abley writes that she kissed Nash. Abley is in the choir room with Celeste, Cedric, Nash, Ivy, and Toronto. Cedric tells Ivy and Toroto that Abley and Nash kissed. Ivy and Toronto both run out of the room, while Nash and Abley run out, looking for them. Abley encounters Nash who's dealing with a distressed Ivy. Ivy lets Nash explain what happened after Abley goes away. Abley finds Toronto, who wants to know what happened. Toronto wants to forget about the secrets and cheating, but Abley wants to talk about all their faults. She tells Toronto that she doesn't feel anything anymore with their relationship and then breaks up with him. Toronto says that he didn't think Abley was that kind of person. To prove him wrong, Abley sings Part Of Me. After she breaks up with Toronto, Abley gives Nash a small smile and wave. He repeats the gesture and the episode ends. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Abley and Luna follow Madison out of the choir room and into the auditorium when the bell rings. Abley, Luna, and Madison all talk about their boy troubles. Abley runs into Toronto after Glee one day. He informs her that he joined Vocal Reaper. Toronto thinks that this will make Abley mad, but it just makes Abley annoyed that Toronto joined the club intentionally to hurt her. In the auditorium, Abley, Simone, Avalon, Codi, and Madison sing Love Story to the New Directions. Later, in the choir room, Abley sings Sparks Fly secretly dedicated to Nash. Ivy is jealous, but Abley doesn't notice. After Abley's preformance, Ivy confronts her. Ivy tells Abley to back off of Nash, but Abley tells Ivy that she can't dictate Nash's life now that they're broken up. In the choir room, most of the New Directions girls are fixing up the costumes that got screwed up. Madison doesn't know why Chase sang to Savannah. Abley tells her friend that she knows how she feels because Nash started ignoring her. Piper didn't know about the crisis with Nash and her, so Piper gets confused. Abley watches Madison sing You Belong With Me. Abley almost cries out of happiness when Nash with Chase, Austynn and River sing State of Grace. Invitational Horrors Abley is surprised and a bit frightened when Savannah walks up to her. Savannah tells Abley that she just wants to be friends, saying that she and Abley have more in common than one would know. Abley is staring at Nash when Mr. Schue called an emergency meeting. Savannah catches Abley staring. Abley asks Savannah to spy on Nash at lunch. She tells Savannah that she wants to know why one minute Nash seems to really like her, but the next he is ignoring her. Savannah agrees. Later, Abley does a duet with Madison, Give Your Heart a Break. Chase comes up to Abley and asks her if she knows why Madison is ignoring him. Abley tells Chase that it's his problem and to try to figure out on his own. At lunch, Savannah comes back with the information. Savannah drags Abley into a storage closet and in flashback form, it's revealed that Nash and Piper kiss. Abley rushes out of the closet. Later, Abley sings Cold Shoulder. Truth New, New, New Turn Up The Music The Beauty & The Tragedy I Play to Win I Got Nothing SαVƐ I Will Fight and Defend Party Hard Because They Do Gay is OK A Hard Day's Night Season 4.5 School's Out Lesson Learned Truth or Truth If It's Love Season 5 New Additions The World's a Stage In Your Shoes Personaltiy Abley is more of the always nice girl, or the "good girl". She is comforting and always knows what to say to make you feel better. She is a fantastic friend who will go to the Earth's length to help them out. Abley really does think about others and tries to put herself in their shoes. She doesn't care if people like her. Abley is very open. She likes to tell you how her day when and what she did, which can annoy some people. But Abley cares about the people she loves. Abley is those "girl-next-door" types of girls. She is friendly and warm hearted, though under certain pressure, she can snap. Abley isn't very scandalous, she doesn't like to go to parties and get drunk. She would rather be called pretty or beautiful over sexy. History/Back Story Abley was born in 2000. She was raised by Reece and Gina Summers. They have always been supportive of her and her love for music. Abley's parents have been a bit overprotective of her, but as up to her and Nash's relationship, Abley hasn't minded. Reece and Gina had this vision of the perfect family. They raised Abley to be respectful and caring, which made a big, good, impact on Abley's lifestyle. Apperance Abley doesn't wear very revealing clothing, yet she manages to be stunning. She has silky smooth golden hair that is wavy that looks beautiful any which way she wears it. She has mesmerizing blue eyes that sometimes look hazel or green. She is very tall and has long legs. Abley likes to wear a lot of dresses and skirts. Abley will wear blouses and skinny jeans occasionally. Relationships Toronto Makes : Main article: Toronto-Abley Relationship In The Next Generation when Abley, Toronto, Madison, and Luna are watching The Vow at Abley's, Toronto says the movie sucks and walks out. Luna asks Abley why she's with him, but Abley doesn't know how to reply. In This Means War, Abley admits that she doesn't feel anything anymore between her and Toronto. After she kisses Nash, Abley feels guilty and not sure where she stands with Toronto, she says she doesn't want to hurt him, even if they aren't the "same love birds they used to be". Abley keeps her kiss with Nash to herself. In Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around, Abley, Nash, Toronto, and Ivy, Nash's Goth-like girlfriend, are all corralled in the choir room by Celeste Davenport and Cedric Dash, both members of New Directions' arch enemy, Vocal Reaper. Nash and Abley, both sensing what Cedric and Celeste were going to say, feel horrible. After Cedric tells Ivy and Toronto that Nash and Abley kissed, Ivy flees the room along with Toronto who doesn't know how to feel. Toronto asks Abley what happened. Abley tries to break up with Toronto, but he refuses to listen to reason. Abley eventually tells him that she doesn't want to keep participating in a loveless relationship. Toronto doesn't believe what Abley's saying, he says it's not her, but Abley officially ends things between them and then sings Part Of Me. In Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux, Abley tells Madison and Luna she and Toronto broke up, saying "it's whatever". After a Glee meeting, Toronto accosts her and tells her he joined Vocal Reaper. Abley doesn't care, but Toronto wonders why, telling her that she should be hurt because Vocal Reapers are the ones who tore them apart. Abley is disgusted because Toronto joined the club just to intentionally hurt her. Later, Toronto sings Breathe reflecting on his feelings in the uncut version. Nash Forbes : Main article: Nash-Abley Relationship In The Next Generation, Abley is in the cafeteria when she sees Nash. Their eyes meet for a second, then Nash walks away. In This Means War, Abley has a voice over about love and says that she feels that way with Nash. In Takes Two to Fall In Love, Abley and Nash are picked as duet partners. Songs Audition Song *'Thinking of You' in The Next Generation Solos Season Four *'Fallin' For You '''in ''This Means War *'Part Of Me' in Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around *'Sparks Fly' in Taylor Swift Tribute *'Cold Shoulder' in Invitational Horrors *'I Won't Give Up/A Thousand Years' in Because They Do Season Four-Point-Five Season Five Duets Season 4 *'Half Of My Heart' in Takes Two to Fall In Love (Nash) *'Give Your Heart a Break' (Invitational Horrors) (Madison) Solos (In A Group Preformance) Trivia *Abley and Nash were the roots of Soul Talent *Her favorite color is purple *Drives a black 2012 Civic Sedan *Is a hopeless romantic *Voice range is mezzo-soprano *Owns and uses a white Apple iPhone 5 Quotes Gallery Abley Summers.jpg Abley3.jpg Abley2.jpg Abley1.jpg Abley4.jpg Taylor Swift.jpg Abley8.jpg Abley7.jpg Abley6.jpg Abley5.jpg Abley10.jpg Abley11.jpg Abley12.jpg Begin Again.png Begin Again3.png Begin Again4.png I Knew You Were Trouble2.png Taylor Swift.png Taylor Swift2.png Taylor Swift3.png Taylor Swift4.png Taylor Swift5.png Taylor Swift6.png Taylor Swift7.png Taylor Swift8.png Taylor Swift9.png Taylor Swift10.png Taylor Swift11.png Taylor Swift12.png Taylor Swift13.png Taylor Swift14.png Taylor Swift15.png Taylor Swift16.png Taylor Swift17.png Taylor Swift18.png Taylor Swift19.png Taylor Swift20.png Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters